Virtualization and cloud computing have been increasing in popularity. Hardware virtualization has been used, for instance, to run multiple copies of an operating system as virtual machines (VMs) within a single, physical hardware device. Hardware virtualization can offer cost, flexibility and risk management benefits for the applications utilizing the virtualized hardware. Virtual endpoints have been used, for instance in service-oriented architectures (SOA), allow the SOA to define virtual locations for services that need to be invoked, while shielding the actual end point of the service itself. This can be used, for instance, to allow for the physical address (or URL) of a service to be changed, depending upon when and how the service is used as part of a given workflow. Virtualized services themselves have also been developed (e.g., in iTKO Corporation's LISA™ testing suite) and described, such as in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/242,783 to Michelsen (filed Sep. 30, 2008). Virtual services can be constructed synthetically from WSDL, or modeled from existing services and underlying implementations, and can be used to streamline testing, development, and deployment practices as a whole.